A Clear, Blue Sky
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Caspian has a secret. A deep, dark secret of which he can tell no one—In other words, Caspian is completely and hopelessly in love with Narnia's former king, Peter. But now the time has come to choose a bride and Caspian no longer knows what to do... CP
1. Stormy Nights

**: A Clear, Blue Sky :**

**Summary:** Caspian has a secret. A deep, dark secret of which he can tell no one--In other words, Caspian is completely and hopelessly in love with Narnia's former king, Peter. But now the time has come to choose a bride and Caspian no longer knows what to do...

**Pairing:** CaspianxPeter, CaspianxOOC (Possibly Susan...it depends)

**Warning(s):** Even though I'm not really sure this is neccessary, assuming you know this is slash, yaoi, boyxboy content, I'll say it anyway. By the way, rating will change.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst (Plot gets deeper as story continues...)

**World: **Movie-verse, I believe. It's been forever since I've read the book so I'm not really sure it makes a big difference. A tad AU-ish cuz the Pevensies don't leave Narnia.

**Rating:** T (For now—will change in near future)

**Disclaimer:** Short and simple: I do not own Narnia. If I did, it would have been Peter who'd kissed Caspian at the end, not Susan, and the Pevensies wouldn't have left Narnia.

_Chapter 1: Stormy Nights_

Caspian's POV:

It was around 3:30 in the morning, or so I had decided, judging by the placement of the moon which hung high in the eastern sky as a strange circle hanging amongst gathering clouds. _Clouds?_ I pondered the thought. Ah yes, it was indeed near winter, the days of autumn slowly fading away into the distant past. It had been months since the end of the Telmarinian rule (although I was still, technically, a telmarine—the small fact was overlooked) and I was still unsure of how helpful I had been to Narnia during the short beginning of my rule. What with all the sleep deprivation and near-starvation habits I've picked up with all the stress it didn't seem like it was going all too well.

The reason for my change in character, I have simply blamed on the stress—naturally. And no one cared to argue Only, maybe, a few suggestions that I should get more sleep. _Pfft_. But deep down, I knew that wasn't all it was. There was indeed _stress,_ which was bothersome enough, but there was more to it than that. The pressure, the hesitance, the disbelief I have held toward each and every decision made was all questioned with a "How would Peter do this?" or "What would Peter think if..."

My thoughts were all centered, singularly, around Peter. A fact I could bear not knowing. And if bearing him witness to every major account wasn't enough, I had a hard time getting his face—_so gentle_—and his hands—_so warm_—and, well, every little thing about his absolute, unaltered perfection out of my mind. It was like I wasn't even me anymore, only a slave to thoughts of greater goods having been left to rot in all my imperfections and mistakes.

Suddenly, as I began coughing, I realized my throat must have run dry—as it commonly would due to another of my stupid habits of ignoring the need for water. I mean, so I was dehydrated a lot, what did that matter? Well, I suppose it sort of began to matter when your throat began to feel as though sand paper were grating against it. I took up the opportunity to stand and stretch, letting my arms drop limply to my sides. A yawn escaped my mouth as I made my way to the door.

The hallway was dimly lit and, due to the new-found peace within the nation, no one felt much need for indoor guards any longer and so the halls remained rather empty and quiet. The Narnians weren't exactly allowed in these quarters so it wasn't often you saw to occasional rat or mouse scurry by.

Then something caught my eye. There was someone walking down the dark corridor to my left, in the very direction of the bathroom—where I was headed. I had to squint to see who it was it the dark without proper lighting, or so was the way I figured. I'd never really been a fan of the dark and only _really _stopped fearing it at the age of 12. And a half. Needless to say, dark shapes _within_ darkness that _moved_ in the darkness didn't exactly give me that comforting, kingly feeling.

It was when the door to my said destination opened and light engulfed the figure that I realized who it was. Peter. _Is it that he cannot sleep as well?_ I wondered, hating the hopeful feeling that arose deep within my gut. I had been following quietly and unnoticed, or so I hoped, up until then and suddenly felt like walking all the way to the kitchen—which lie down three flights of stairs, through the courtyard, into the lower knights' quarters, up two flights of stairs, through the 100-yard dining room and, finally, reaching the destination, was the kitchen. And that was just the short way. Never would I live it down, had I done just that. Especially once it began raining.

There was a small pitter-patter against the window and, at first, I had simply believed it to be a tall tree brushing against the wall before a growl sounded from the growing clouds. I urged myself over to the window, trying to ignore the fact that the bathroom lie only ten feet away now, and peered out into the gloominess of the sky, looking for signs of lightning.

Not that anything could surpass the burning hatred I held for my uncle whom killed my father, but lightning storms would have to come second on the list. Sure enough, much to my dismay, a stream of light shot like a momentary laser through the clouds and into some of the surrounding trees.

My eyes went wide. The worst night of my life had occurred on a stormy night, much like this one. The night my father died...

But the gloominess of my thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door reopened and a surprised—and slightly scared, not that I would ever admit it—gasp escaped my lips. I felt a blush creep over my face as soon as Peter's eyes fell on mine and the door to the 'room of light,' as I numbly deemed it, closed, leaving us only the dim light from the window, by which I stood.

I heard Peter chuckle softly. "Can you not sleep either?" he asked in that cute, British—wherever that was—accent of his.

I felt no use in lying. Besides, he always saw right through me anyways. "Yeah... there is still much to think about... having to do with the meeting General Scentowski is to direct, I mean." I felt stupid. The softness of my voice seemed to make my words sound cluttered. I was relieved to realize he'd understood me despite my babbling.

"Yes, you are right," he agreed, smiling in the dark. "Much to think about, indeed. It's not very easy being king, is it?" It took him just three swift strides to reach the window, standing just to my right, only an inch of space between our arms.

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt myself nearly panic as I tried to keep my breathing even. I suspected Peter caught the look in my eye when I did not reply.

"Is something the matter? You do seem fairly pale," he stated observantly. It was for this very reason—his observational skills—that it seemed hardly bearable to even stand close to him like this. For fear that he might suddenly see my true feelings for him... That was most _definitely_ one humiliating moment I could live without.

I had to lie. "I don't like storms." Well, alright, maybe not lie _completely_. After all, it was true I did not like storms. I was even pleased by how convincing my voice had sounded—or well, convincing enough that I would believe it…

He placed a hand to my forehead—I assumed it was to check for temperature. "Well, you don't seem feverish or anything. That's good." He said, once again staring me down observantly. I hated it. It was hard enough keeping the wind from being knocked out of me when his stunning face walked into the room, let alone having to stand only a foot from the lips my mouth ached to caress, gleaming in the glow of the moonlight.

No. Bad thoughts. Not good. "I-I'm sorry, I should be getting back to bed..." I said, hoping he didn't catch the edge of urgency to my voice. What a stupid, hopeless little boy, I was.

"Sure..." he said softly. For a moment I wondered it that had been disappointment written on his face. Of course, it was dark and I left with only a glance so my assumption must have been wrong. The hopeful feeling in my gut was returning and I bit at my lip as the butterflies fluttered within my stomach.

"Goodnight," I said quickly, before dashing to my room.

"Goodnight," I heard his soft reply, replaying his voice over and over in my head. _No, he not disappointed, he's just tired…_ I reasoned with my thoughts, my stupid hopes.

It was only when I crawled into bed and noticed the storm had grown louder and fiercer did I realize how much I wanted to be back, standing with Peter at the window. The wind blew harshly against my window, lightening sending bursts of brightness into the room, and roaring thunder crackling so loud it sounded as if someone were mashing bones just inside my head. The world began to feel fuzzy and I thought I felt a tear roll down my cheek when an extremely bright burst of light poured into the room, accompanied by louder bone-mashing. I was gasping and trying to shield the sound from my ears when I felt something press against my covers. I felt fear course through my veins for one horrifying moment before I decided I felt inclined as to find out what it was and peered over the loop of sheets at the person placing a hand on me. Another burst of lightning and a frightened gasp from me. It was Peter.

In an instant, I felt relieved. It was like a warm embrace greeting my aching heart as I realized I wasn't alone.

I knew there were tears on my face, and that there were most likely markings to show it, but right now I felt as if it truly didn't matter that he saw me this way. I needed someone to comfort me, to get me through the night, the terror, my worst fear. I needed _Peter to_ comfort me. In fact, Peter was probably the only one who could be that someone. And for this I was grateful.

Peter gently sat himself down beside me and set a glass upon my bedside table. It was full with water. "Are you—" he began, but the untimely thunder interrupted him and sent shivers down my spine.

I quickly plunged against Peter's chest, wrapping both arms securely around him. I was shaking, the storm was too much. "Don't go," I said desperately. "Don't leave me." I buried my face in his chest, taking in his wonderful cinnamon-like scent.

I felt him tense at first but, slowly and surely enough, ease into the embrace and even return it as I tried to muffle my gasps and small sobs within his shirt. "Shhh..." he said comfortingly. "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up at him, squeezing him momentarily as another blast of lightning lit the room, his eyes like glowing, sky blue orbs. "You... promise?" I asked meekly, feeling rather pathetic and desperate for his attention.

"I promise," he swore with a smile. Then something flashed through his eyes, something strange that deemed itself unidentifiable. Just after that, though, he leaned in, letting his eyes fall shut, and left a small, sweet kiss on my forehead. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I felt I could burst at any given second. Granted it was often I felt both exhilarated and extremely nervous around Peter, this was almost too much to comprehend.

I sniffled. Feeling simultaneously childish and exuberant, I asked, "What was that for?"

"For comfort," Peter soothed. "And..." he began, reaching for the glass left abandoned on the table, "I brought you some water for your throat, your voice sounds a little hoarse."

At first I wasn't sure of what to say. It was as if everything tonight, so far, was nearly-completely out-of-character for Peter. He wasn't always this polite, was he? So kind-hearted and gentle toward me… It was often that we were caught fighting or arguing by Susan or Lucy, either of which would usually end up having to send guards to break us apart.

Peter motioned me to scoot over and the crawled into bed beside me. "Don't worry, my king, you've nothing to fear," he whispered in my ear.

"You can call me 'Caspian,' you know," I interrupted, correcting him.

"Alright, _Caspian_"—God, I adored the way he said it—"You shall not need to worry for I will not leave you on this night," he said with mock-properness and a twinge of sarcasm.

"Thank you," was all I could get out without choking on air before he pulled me protectively against his chest and—for the first time in, well, a really, _really _long time—I felt peaceful. My eyelids soon became heavy and finally fell comfortably in place as my mind was put to rest and all became calm. With the warmth of Peter's chest and the firm lock of his arms I felt safe. The storm could no longer scare me, not with Peter here. Peter was that special someone. And for me... well, he was _my _special someone...

_Chapter 1: Stormy Nights_

Hey! MD here. Enjoy the first chapter? Hate it? Sorry, I really couldn't stop myself from writing this--Caspian and Peter are definitely my new obsession and the urge just kind of took over. Let me know if I should continue! Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx


	2. A Dramatic King

**: A Clear, Blue Sky :**

**Summary:** Caspian has a secret. A deep, dark secret of which he can tell no one--In other words, Caspian is completely and hopelessly in love with Narnia's former king, Peter. But now the time has come to choose a bride and Caspian no longer knows what to do...

**Pairing:** CaspianxPeter, CaspianxOC (Possibly Susan...it depends)

**Warning(s):** Even though I'm not really sure this is neccessary, assuming you know this is slash, yaoi, boyxboy content, I'll say it anyway. By the way, rating will change.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst (Plot gets deeper as story continues...)

**World: **Movie-verse, I believe. It's been forever since I've read the book so I'm not really sure it makes a big difference. A tad AU-ish cuz the Pevensies don't leave Narnia.

**Rating:** T (For now—will change in near future)

**Disclaimer:** Short and simple: I do not own Narnia. If I did, it would have been Peter who'd kissed Caspian at the end, not Susan, and the Pevensies wouldn't have left Narnia.

**Also: **By the way, the POV's are more of a reference to who is speaking... it's really all in third person and the characters just roam throughout. Just a side note, read on~

_Chapter 2: A Dramatic King_

_Caspian's POV_

It was fairly quiet as Caspian awoke to the sounds of birds chirping just outside his window. Ah, the sun... How brightly it gleamed through his window. Caspian smiled fondly for a moment of the warmth it gave, childishly squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling. Then, remembering the events of last night, his expression turned to puzzlement... Where was Peter?

With no sign of the boy in front of him, he looked to the nightstand--but the water, which Peter had brought him, was also gone. _Had I been... dreaming? _Caspian wondered with a hint of dismay in his eyes. _Could it have been... another trick of the heart?_

Caspian sighed as he fell back against the heavy padding of his new king-size bed, his eyes closing in both acceptance and course, he'd fallen for it again. More illusions, dreams, wishes... call it what you will, he'd been stupid once again. Even after promising to himself that he would cease to live in an alternate reality, or just even dream of one... he'd lied. Of course, there was the question of whether he had even been planning on keeping that promise or not... After all, dreaming had never been deemed a crime... had it?

With another sigh, Caspian made his way to the window, his expression completely devoid of emotion. It was strange, how anything could affect him so... so greatly this way. Of course, he'd never been one to experience love... or was it lust? Just a simple desire to touch and be touched...

_No._ It was more than that, Caspian could feel it. It was more than the desire he felt to ravish those soft, pink lips whenever Peter would speak. It was more than the desire which would build whenever Peter was near to embrace him in a tight, loving grasp. No. It was more... more than the want... the _need_... to feel Peter chest to chest with him. _It was more._ The emotions, the thoughts... the _confusion._.. It was so _different_, so new to Caspian... it was like a drug.

This torment... this ache... Caspian craved it. It filled something within him... within his heart. He couldn't point out exactly what it was, but it was strong. Oh _God,_ was it strong.

Caspian watched as the birds flew by from tree to tree... and as the branches swayed in the breeze, drops of the night's previous rain dripping off them to fall to the grass below. A smile graced Caspian's face. Though small as it was, it shined a true contentedness. He didn't care if Peter felt the same way... just as long as he was happy. And he could deal with that. Yes, he could... or well...

Caspian looked away as the sun's true brightness glimmered beyond the clouds which had been blocking it. Well... he couldn't make sense of it by simply standing here, could he? He had work to attend to... stuff to do, and Peter, too.

Caspian took in a deep breath, a sudden look of determination in his eye. He knew what he had to do. His top priority: Tell Peter exactly how he felt, there was no way anything was going to stop him now. It was now or never and Caspian wasn't about to let this go... No, he wouldn't--he _couldn't._ And on that note, the boy king of only 19 stormed right out of his bedroom... forgetting but one thing.

"Caspian?" a very confused Lucy asked, giving him a puzzled look. "Is that you?"

Well, that wasn't very proper of her. _Is that you? _Had Trumpkin slipped her a glass of wine again or something? Regardless of his confusion, taken aback as he was, Caspian replied appropriately. "Yes, it is me. Why do you ask such a thing?" He did have to admit though, his hair was a little offset perhaps but--

"I... I think you've forgotten something," a small smile making it's way across her lips, though she tried her best to contain it.

Caspian's brows furrowed before he looked to check his belt--which wasn't there. _Oh._ He'd forgotten to change... of course... "Sorry, um..." Caspian mumbled, embarrassed beyond belief. "E-Excuse me," he said, escaping back into his room. So much for his 'plan'. He practically ran to his wardrobe, throwing on the first things he found before returning before Lucy.

"Forgive me, please," he apologized with a small bow. "I was not quite thinking..."

Lucy laughed a little. "It's alright, it's not like you did any harm. And you do not need to apologize, you are the king now, remember?"

"Ah, yes, and my apologies for that as well," Caspian mumbled hurriedly.

"What?" Lucy asked, feeling puzzled.

"Never mind. Say, have you seen Peter around today?" Caspian's heart skipped a beat just to say his name.

With one last confused look, Lucy let it go and opted to answer his current question. "Yes, actually... though it was quite a while ago. Last I saw him was in the courtyard."

"Thank you, my queen," Caspian said respectfully before excusing himself once more to rush off to the courtyard. His legs carrying him as fast as they could, he reached the courtyard in no time but the blonde was... he was there!

Sitting against the fountain with Edmund--they seemed to be talking about something important for Peter's face was wrinkled with worry. Caspian didn't want to interrupt but he found no choice in the matter as he looked to the bell tower. The clock above it read 9:45--ten minutes until the big meeting which Caspian had no clue was about. So, taking in a deep breath, he began his brave walk over to Peter--which seemed to take ages.

_Peter's POV_

"Honestly, Ed, I'm not sure what to do..." Peter said as he sat, sighing in annoyance as he put his head in his hands. "Yesterday the Sergeant came up to me and told me that the rest of the board had decided it was time Caspian took a wife and guess what else--they want me to find all the capable bachelorettes in the nation! _Me._" Peter growled at them in his mind. _You know, instead of me wondering around all week looking for girls to marry _Caspian_ why not just set him up with Susan or something?_ Of course, though Peter would never admit it, that idea made the whole plan none the better...

"Um... well, Pete, I don't know what to tell you but maybe you should take the job," Edmund said, a bit distracted by the approaching visitor. "And uh... turn around."

"What?" Peter asked, his voice sharper than intended. He was _not_ in a good mood. After all, the night before... he'd nearly kissed his poor, defenseless king due to a crazy impulse--and this had been going on for a while now. Though never as real as just last night... he'd never been so close to the boy. Never been so close as to be able to run a hand down that soft, tan skin of his...

"Peter," a familiar voice addressed from behind.

Peter took in a breath, prepared for the worst--_has he realized how disgusting I am?_ He turned to face who he dreaded most to see to find a look most disgruntled. Caspian was heaving breaths, doing his best to hide that fact, mind you. Peter opened his mouth to give a response--

"Caspian!" But the words had not come from him--but behind. Ah, there was the very king's special right hand man, Tromwell. He was a tall fellow, for his age that is, rather thin with long, shaggy hair that ran down to his shoulders--almost like Caspian's, _almost_--and ghostly blue eyes. In fact, Peter had never seen a man with brighter eyes than him. Most people seemed to get a kick out of calling him Tom, though Peter had never really grasped why...

Caspian near-growled at the boy, trying his best to maintain his patience. Trying, and failing--he was _far_ too emotional; though little did the boy know that that was one of the many reasons Peter liked him so much. Of course, none beyond the ears of Edmund, after catching him ah... well, you know... in the shower, had any inclination of such an attraction--not even Caspian himself_--especially _Caspian, actually. "Please, Tom, not now."

Peter could tell the boy was angry, probably for taking advantage of Caspian's deep fear of lightning. Maybe he could just bluff about it... Maybe... it never happened! Peter could only hope Caspian would believe it.

"But, my king, the m-meeting's about to--" Tromwell stammered, surprised by the king's level of rage. King Caspian wasn't often one to mistake his name and Tromwell almost thought it would be better for him to just back off but they were already late for the meeting! And that, Tromwell could not have. He would gladly pick a temperamental Caspian over a six hour long lecture from the minister again... The thought sent shivers down Tromwell's back.

"I'll be right there," Caspian hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look, Caspian," Edmund interceded, noting the gratitude held just within his notice in Peter's eyes. "Peter and I have... fencing practice, if you will. How about you talk to him about whatever this is later, after your meeting."

"Thank you, King Edmund," Tromwell said with great gratitude. "High King Peter," he bowed courteously. "Now, King Caspian..." he began, leading the boy with an arm lightly placed against his back, Tromwell went on discussing matters about stuff Caspian really did not care to hear about at the given moment.

"Thanks, Ed," Peter breathed, sighing heavily before he began heading in the opposite direction alongside his brother. "I think you may have just saved me for at least..."--Peter pretended to think hard--"one more hour, perhaps two?" His sarcasm was with a smile, however, and the offense Peter had intended did not seem to reach Edmund.

"It gives you time to think of a good excuse, Peter."

Meanwhile, a bored-beyond-belief King sat in the middle of a meeting, mind elsewhere of another King who was quite far away... One whom he would not see until later that evening....

_End Chapter 2: A Dramatic King_

Hey, guys! -ducks for cover as tomatoes take flight- I'm am so incredibly sorry for my lateness. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's just like I have this curse which keeps me from meeting any of my deadlines! (My intentional goal for this post was two weeks after my first chapter, but sadly it's been, what, almost two months now?) Incredibly sorry. Anywho--about the story! Anyone like my Trommy? :) Heheh... yeah he'll have a bigger role in later chapters. I haven't fully established his character yet so uh... yeah. Anywho, I really don't know what to say. This chapter was more of a reaction/spaztic!Caspian piece... rather crappy I must add. But if you enjoyed, I am glad :) Sincerely yours,

xMysterious Darknessx


	3. Friends

**: A Clear, Blue Sky :**

**Summary:** Caspian has a secret. A deep, dark secret of which he can tell no one--In other words, Caspian is completely and hopelessly in love with Narnia's former king, Peter. But now the time has come to choose a bride and Caspian no longer knows what to do...

**Pairing:** CaspianxPeter, CaspianxOC (Possibly Susan...it depends)

**Warning(s):** Even though I'm not really sure this is neccessary, assuming you know this is slash, yaoi, boyxboy content, I'll say it anyway. By the way, rating will change.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst (Plot gets deeper as story continues...)

**World: **Movie-verse, I believe. It's been forever since I've read the book so I'm not really sure it makes a big difference. A tad AU-ish cuz the Pevensies don't leave Narnia.

**Rating:** T (For now—will change in near future)

**Disclaimer:** Short and simple: I do not own Narnia. If I did, it would have been Peter who'd kissed Caspian at the end, not Susan, and the Pevensies wouldn't have left Narnia.

**Also: **By the way, the POV's are more of a reference to who is speaking... it's really all in third person and the characters just roam throughout. Just a side note, read on~

_Chapter 3: Friends_

_Peter's POV_

I sighed as, for the first time that day, I sat to rest. It was out in the courtyard where a magnificent and beautiful fountain had been built specially for Caspian's coronation. It was also perhaps the one place I found myself thinking the most--about said king.

Damn. It had been harder than I had thought to evade Caspian's every glance. Though, due to my extraordinary stealth, which has come from many years of practice, I trust I am fortunate and do not believe I was seen. Those brown eyes, they held such sorrow... I now feel guilty, or well, more so than I had before--it was frustrating, really. I could scream! Well, almost. It would be rather immature and childish of me and I could simply go back to England if I wished to be treated like a lowly 'kid' again. God, those days--_months--_were miserable. Too much so for me to even desire to recall, though my mother... she was probably the only one, I now realize, that I miss.

"Goddamnit," I sighed, leaning back in the wooden bench as I stretched my arms up over my head before resting them comfortably behind my neck. My feet were _killing_ me--'killing' not being a literal term for such a statement. But after a long day of dashing here and there, a person was bound to tire of wearing the wretched shoes they provided. That was about the _only_ downside of Narnia. They were not up-to-date on modern technology and, therefore, there was a slight downgrade to the comfort of their footwear. _Although_, I though to myself, kicking off the dirty things, _my school uniform dress shoes would not suit me much better in such a situation as this._

And then, a wonderful--almost downright _magical_--idea struck me. _The fountain! _Gracefully jumping off the cold, wooden bench, I tip-toed across the asphalt to the stone surrounding of the cool, refreshing water. It was crystal clear and glimmered with the reflection of the moon and the few small lights spread throughout the courtyard. Seating myself upon the cool surface I tore off my socks, yanked my pant legs up and plunged my feet into the soothing liquid. Instantly I felt relieved and left myself lie back on the stone surface which was probably about two meters in its width. I sighed blissfully.

And so I stayed in my heavenly state for a while, smiling softly to myself as I looked up at the stars which dotted the stars so abundantly. I had completed my mission successfully--or so I thought until...

"Peter?" said a voice from behind me. Instantly I sat up and realized just how compromising a position I was in. _Damnit._

"C-Caspian," I addressed with a slight stutter, trying to remain in control. Though, whatever sanity I had left was beginning to fade. "What brings you out here at this time of night?" I guessed it was nearly eleven or so. "Shouldn't the king get his much-needed rest for the night? You've got a big day tomorrow..."

"I need to..." Caspian began hesitantly. "I need to talk with you, Peter."

His gaze was so intense I felt like I was wax and he was the burning flame, slowly melting me to my demise. "About...?" I prompted unwillingly. It's not like I wanted to know--in fact, quite the opposite, really. I _already_ knew.

"Last night. You were..."

I felt my heart begin to beat at a faster pace as my face, I was sure, had reddened considerably. "Caspian, I can explain."

But Caspian did not seem to notice this interruption, his gaze having shifted to the fountain and what not. "You were in your room, correct?"

Peter's eyes widened slightly. "I, um..." Honestly, I was confused at this point. "Yes." So I took a shot a lying, figured it the best way to go.

It must have been a trick of the light. A trick and nothing more. But I could almost swear I saw Caspian's eyes sadden slightly. "You never left your room... correct?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, still denying the truth. "Nope. 'Slept soundly through the night, even despite the storm. I'm a deep sleeper--although I probably shouldn't have told you that." And that's where I stopped myself. I was rambling! I hadn't carried on like that for years--_years,_ I tell you! There was just something about Caspian that was so... strange. So exotic and wild--unpredictable! Yeah, that's the word. He made me feel so different, like nervous... but happy at the same time! The feeling, I just could not explain with all of the words I have learned in my 3000 and some years.

"Oh... I see." He looked almost... disappointed. But then again, it was likely just another trick of the light.

I felt disgusted with myself for lying to him like that but it was preferably better if I kept my feelings at bay--whatever they were... "Why do you ask?" I, of course, had to ask.

Caspian replied quickly. "U-Uh... there was a disturbance in the kitchen last night. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it." I didn't sense the same sureness in Caspian's voice there had been a moment ago and was unsure now what he was speaking of.

"Oh... So sorry I could not be of any help in the matter," I said sincerely, now feeling confused. I decided it best to change the subject. "Would you like to sit?" I asked, motioning to the open concrete beside me. "Some company is nice when you're feeling rather lonely."

Caspian tilted his head slightly, accepting my offer after a moment of slight hesitation. "I know the feeling."

I looked away, now feeling bad for what I had said. "I'm sorry," I said, looking away.

Caspian sighed. "You've done nothing wrong."

I looked up, returning his silent gaze. "I... I mean for what I said, I did not mean it that way..." I replied.

Caspian chuckled slightly, his eyes looking to the moon and glistening in its perfect reflection.

_God, he's beautiful, _I thought, and then immediately freaked out--albeit silently, in my mind. _Wait, what am I thinking!? _

And then... he spoke. "You know, I used to come here all the time when I was young to get away, to think... to _dream_. I always thought of Old Narnia, of how this land once was--if the legends were true. I longed to go to the woods, yet I was afraid..." And there he paused for a moment. He was thinking, likely of his past memories. I began to wonder what exactly it was he would think of when he would stare into the distance like that. He was so... mysterious. I dared not interrupt him, for I wanted to know more. And after a moment of silence, he continued, turning to face me as he spoke. "I dreamt of meeting you, the kings and queens of Old. My professor, you see, would teach me much about you. But then, when we first met..." I couldn't quite place a finger on it, but as the words ceased to flow from those gentle lips, there was something in the boy's eyes... something indefinable.

"You attacked me when we first met," I stated with a slight chuckle. "Remember?"

This must've woken Caspian from his reverie for when I said this the glint in his eyes vanished. He smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose the reason I did not first recognize you was because of your weak stance."

"And I suppose you thought you were better?" I asked mock-defensively. "Because as I recall it, I had the upper-hand."

Caspian shrugged. "You got lucky," he excused, leaning back so that he was now looking up at the stars with his feet dangling off the edge, his toes barely grazing the asphalt.

I did my best to contain it, but as usual my competitive nature got the better of me. "You lost your sword! You're the one that got lucky--I could've killed you!"

Caspian did not laugh, though. "Would you really have done it?" he asked quietly, so quiet I almost doubted he thought I'd heard him.

"I don't know... For all I knew you were on the minotaur's side! And though you may not know this, he was an enemy the last time I was here."

"And now...?"

"'And now,' what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Would you kill me now, if I seemed to become an enemy?" Caspian asked softly, rephrasing himself.

To say I had no idea what he was saying was an understatement--I was downright confused as well as taken aback. "Of-Of course not! How could you ask such a thing!?" I almost shouted.

"I'm sorry... I've just been through that too many times."

It finally dawned on me what he had meant. "I... I'm sorry. Really, I wasn't thinking..." I didn't want to ramble but I somehow wished I could be more comforting.

"But..." Caspian began hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"We're friends, right?" The look in his eyes as he said this looked almost scared if anything but I was quick to soothe this.

I smiled assuredly and nodded, looking down at the boy. "Yeah, we are friends."

_End Chapter 3: Friends_

And so, how was that for a third chapter? The drama of this fic hasn't really begun yet but, yeah... this should be pretty long! By the way, I realize that Chapter 2 was written in third person and I apologize for the mistake! I meant to write this completely in first person. But, oh well, since I probably won't have time to fix it, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I am going to try to post more regularly on this. I hope this update was fast enough for you--thanks for sticking with me! Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx


	4. A Temporary Escape

**A Clear, Blue Sky  
Chapter 2  
A Temporary Escape**

* * *

"I'm but 19 years of age! Must I really marry so soon?" I argued in outrage, currently lying a top my great bed, having declared myself too tired to attend a certain meeting in which this was decided. How could I have not seen this? The one time I had actually been allowed to pass up a session, they discussed one of the few things I had a care to object to. Well, that was just flat out irony in its cruelest form.

"I'm sorry, but because you weren't there, the board felt no reason to outlaw the rule—and even if you were, you would likely have to have had a pretty convincing speech," Tromwell, my handy, near-24/7 assistant replied sorrowfully.

"Oh, I'll give them convincing!" I said angrily, raising my voice. I could feel the conviction which I bore in my eyes and the passion felt through the pulse in my fist. I began to march straight for the door before being stopped by a long, robed arm. Then another arm—or hand, rather—appeared to take me by the shoulders.

"My king, please understand, while there were some disagreements, this tradition has been carried throughout many centuries and, as you should well know, cannot be abolished so easily. Again, I'm dearly sorry, but High King Peter has already begun the search for a fitting bride."

"Peter...?" I stuttered. Oh, right, as if the day couldn't get any more ironic, how could I have not suspected Peter to become a part of it?

"Yes, Peter. Down in the dining hall, has he not informed you? He agreed to the job just yesterday..." Tromwell asked innocently.

_Agreed...? _I glared. "Alright, alright, get off me," I said, shoving Tromwell's arms away. "Would you mind informing the board I'll be down just after a shower? I want to be ready to meet... whoever these ladies are."

Tromwell smiled and straightened himself up. "I'd be glad to, Sire." And with that, he turned to leave.

The minute the door shut however, my expression turned to disgust. Is love not important anymore? I'm just as capable of running this kingdom without the help of a wife—this is Narnia! Not Telmar! My brows then furrowed in thought. Wait, that's it! All I need is a fair argument, right? That should win the board's approval for abolishment of that stupid law!

Somewhat satisfied my plan, I then decided I needed some good stall time to think this over. Glancing out my window, I plotted my escape route. If I headed in just the right direction and at the right time I figured I could successfully avoid any sociable contact and buy myself some time. Making sure the coast was clear for the fifth time—I slipped through the door silently and was off.

Upon reaching the door to the courtyard, I opted to remain inside for a safer passage, heading stealthily into the horse shed. Luckily for me, the hinges on the creaky wooden door had recently, _finally_ been oiled, therefore deeming it passable. As soon as I did, though, I froze. _Voices._ Ducking down behind a triple-layered stack of hay bails, I listened carefully so as to see if I could identify the voices...

"You know the whole castle's talking about it! I don't even know why they're going through with the whole thing—you're the obvious choice," said a boy's voice.

"Oh, hush up, Ciel," said a more feminine voice, this one more familiar to me. A whooshing sound of hay being tossed around could then be heard from the other side of the bails which my back was pressed up against.

"Hey! No really, I mea—"

"Susan!" a masculine voice called, this one overly-familiar. Oh, how did I just _know_ it was going to come to this?

"What is it, Peter?" Susan asked kindly. The boyish voice did not intervene.

"All eligible bachelorettes are to report to the dining hall, please don't keep everyone waiting. The girls are starting to get antsy..."

"Oh, fine," Susan sighed. "On one condition—you help Ciel finish feeding the horses."

"Whatever, just get on over there, will you?" A thump and a clasp of hands could be heard before footsteps slowly faded into the distance.

"So, how can I help?" Peter asked, his voice less than enthusiastic.

"You can start by bringing one of those hay bails over to Satiria here," the boy spoke, the clinking sound of one of the padlocks indicating that one of the cages had been opened.

I swallowed. _Hay bails?_ A shadow appeared above me and I looked up. In an instant of horror, my wide brown eyes met with two cerulean orbs, which slowly widened with a shock of their own.

"Hey, Ciel, have you filled the water trough yet today?" Peter asked, only shifting his attention away from after he was sure he'd verbalized each word. I still shook with grim anticipation.

"No, why? Would you rather do that instead?" Ciel replied.

"Nah, why don't you? You know your way around here better than I do and i think I might have better luck lifting these bails than you."

I'd assumed the boy had either given a small shrug or taken a moment to think because for a couple of long second there was only silence. "Alright, just be sure to be careful with Satiria, she can be quite feisty at feeding time and I've already unlocked her pen," was his accommodating reply before small footsteps could once more be heard echoing until they were out of hearing range.

"So," said Peter, with a smirk on his face as he turned again to cross his arms and rest them upon the hay bails, hovering above me slightly. "You gonna tell me what you're up to?"

I gave a sigh of defeat. "It's not fair. No man or woman should be forced into marrying another whom they do not wish to! I do not see the purpose," I argued, kicking up a cloud of hay as I outstretched my foot in aggravation.

Peter expression turned to confusion. "I was told you had already consented."

"It's a long story..."

"I'm listening."

Looking up once more into Peter's sky blue eyes I decided to explain to him the whole ordeal from missing the meeting to why I was now sitting in a pile of hay. He listened intently the whole time, which gave me a feeling of importance—leading me to ultimately admit that I did not truly fancy his sister, Susan, either.

"Are you serious?" he asked in what appeared to be amusement. "Oh, she's not going to be happy about that."

"I'd hoped that wasn't the case," I said sadly, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Ciel over there would love to step up to the plate. What I'm really curious about is why you are not willing to even try this," Peter confessed. "Look, think of it as a sort of speed dating program—only your not just looking for a good fuck, but marriage as well."

"Well, aren't you good with words," I replied sarcastically, feeling hopeless now at the thought of Peter encouraging such behavior.

A sigh. "Forgive me, that was indeed out of place," he said apologetically. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Would you like a hand up?" as he stepped around the bail and extended a hand out to me.

I nodded appreciatively and took it, feeling myself soon being lifted briskly from the ground and onto my feet. I brushed the hay which stuck onto my clothes.

"Just tell me... what do you have against this... this trial?" Peter finally asked, wondering if he had worded it so it was at least comprehendible for me.

"I just... It's just that..." _I like someone else, I like someone else—Say it!_ "I like someone already," I finally managed to get out, my eyes darting away nervously.

I noticed a puzzled look arise on his face as I glanced back at him. Oh shit, he knows—_he knows!_ My mind spun with anticipation for the worst. "I see... may I inquire as to who the lucky girl might be?" he asked.

I only blushed. _Girl?_ How was I to reply to that? "Ah-uhh..." I stalled, my mind completely blank as I tried to back out the argument by taking a step back. Albeit, this did not work out--but not all hope was lost.

"I've got the water!" came the familiar voice of the boy who really wasn't as young as his voice made him out to be. In fact, he stood just six or seven inches shorter than me and had a brisk set of freckles to go along with his shaggy, sandy blonde hair. "M-My king," he stuttered, obviously surprised. He attempted a slight bow and almost spilt the water he'd gathered into the large bucket in his arms. "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

I looked to Peter who seemed as if he'd just come up with a brilliant idea. "King Caspian was just looking to find a horse to ride this afternoon—do you have one available for him?" I stared at Peter in half-shock, half-wonderment. That was... incredibly out of character. He was actually helping him escape the troubles of today.

"Ah... Yeah, you can take Shaz if you like. He's already been fed today so he should be well and ready to go." And with that Ciel set the bucket aside and led us to a pen second from the exit on the right. "Hey boy," he said, greeting the horse with care. I wondered why it was that I had never seen this boy before, or at least did not remember so...

"Thank you," I said softly to Peter as Ciel readied the horse.

"It's no bother, I'll simply inform them of your disproval," Peter replied pleasantly.

Confused as I was as to why he was helping me with this and thankful as hell, I sighed still in defeat. "I'm afraid that it will not work..." I confessed.

Peter shook his head. "That's non-sense. Aslan found not the need for my siblings and I to marry and we ruled the land for many years."

I smiled with the kindling of a new-found hope. "Thank you, Peter," I said in earnest. Immediately realizing I had left off the high king part I corrected myself. "Forgive me, _High King_ Peter," I reiterated, my voice stuttering a little.

Peter smiled. "Just Peter is fine. In fact, it is preferable. You're king now, Caspian, I have not the right to my past entitlement to leader of Narnia so, please, just call me Peter."

I blushed. "Alright. As you wish, Peter," I replied courteously, trying not to sound completely stupid--at least not as dumb as I felt at the given moment. It was then that Ciel came back with a horse completely saddled up and ready to ride.

"Your horse, my Lord, as requested," he said with a small bow as he extended the reins in his pale hand out to me. I, doing my best to be polite, received them with a return of the courteous bow.

"Thank you very much," I said. "I'll be taking my leave now if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Peter replied. "Just don't get lost out there."

I nodded in agreement, only to realize afterwards that Peter had meant it in a joking matter. Still. I smiled, "Thanks again, both of you."

Ciel nodded and went back to caring for the horses. Peter stepped forward. "Hey, Caspian..." he began softly.

I noticed the lack of formality with a slight puzzlement. "Yeah?" I liked it.

"Don't think to hard on it, alright?" Peter said, reaching out a hand to stroke the side of Shaz's face.

I nodded.

"Peter!" a gruff voice called, coming somewhere from around the barn, just out of sight.

"You'd better go!" Peter said in a hushed voice.

I nodded. Again. And after a brief glance into Peter's eyes, I was off.

* * *

Sorry if that kinda seems like a sucky ending—next update ((should)) be fast. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

MD


	5. Undeniable Affections

**-A Clear, Blue Sky-  
Chapter 5  
Undeniable Affections**

* * *

_-Peter's POV-_

I growled in aggravation at the head decisionist_(1), _my eyes narrowing dangerously. "Please, calm down, Peter," he said to me, his eyes expressing hardly a care. "It has been decided for the security of King Caspian's rule."

"Aslan will have none of it!" I protested.

"Actually, Peter," a smooth, deep voice spoke from behind me. "I find it quite necessary."

I turned, my face ridden with a mix of shock and horror. "W...What?"

"Peter, you must understand—Caspian is not like you. He is not from another world as you are, he has grown up with these traditions, and having done so he is obliged to live the life he was destined to."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Did we not defeat Telmar to change their ways? To embrace the ways of us Narnians?"

Aslan sighed. "You are correct, and change has taken its course, young Peter, but it is in these ways that Caspian has been raised."

"Pardon me, but I am hardly 'young', however well I may look it," I interrupted.

"You are indeed correct again, Peter," Aslan agreed. "You are old in years and in wisdom, but your spirit is young and free—that is why you had been chosen to lead Narnia into a new age, one of peace and prosperity. Your strong heart and unbendable courage is what made you fit as king. As for Caspian, it is a different matter..."

"But how is it different? He is the one who led us into battle against his own people because he knew their ways were wrong—he did that with a as much heart and as much courage as I!"

"While that may be, Peter, his emotional side is what bothers me. He has been scarred as a young child and, while it may not show as much on the outside, he needs completion."

I looked away. I had never thought about it like that... "Forgive me, I did not think of that. But to be set to marry one whom he does not love, how is that to be the cure of anything?"

"In time, Peter, you shall see. Though he may not seem willing now, loneliness can be a horrid place—he will come around eventually. Someone is bound to warm his heart." The strange look in Aslan's eye told me that he knew. Knew about my feelings, and thought no wrong of it. At least, I believe that to be what I had seen in those big orbs of black and gold—his thoughts had always been a little mysterious to me...

"I... I..." I stuttered, having not even contemplated a deeper reason might be at heart.

The door to the room in which we were now speaking suddenly shot open alarmingly. "Caspian! He's gone!" cried the king's assistant, Tom, _Timothy_? I do not recall his name.

"We know," I said in annoyance. "He left at high noon, taking the day off."

"It's far past sunset, though, my lord," a pause in formality. "He has not returned."

My eyes shot open wide and I looked to Aslan. The stupid, careless_--gah!_ How could he have gone and gotten himself lost? I specifically advised him not to! He could be in danger... There are predators in those woods!

Aslan spoke his next words with an aura of calm assuredness. "Do not worry, I'm sure Peter here would be glad to collect the boy—he is fairly acquainted with the forest and should be back by tomorrow at the latest." The lion then looked to me. "Am I right?"

A moment later I found myself nodding in agreement. "Yeah, no problem."

---

Okay, so the whole 'no problem' thing was obviously a lie. Finding a man, pardon me, _boy_, in the forest, the time being near midnight, was harder than it sounded. Or, well, it didn't sound to easy in the first place did it? Well, point is, by now I feel as if I've crossed the same path a million times, with only the glow of the ever so bright moon to guide me. It doesn't really help that the tree-tops retain most of that light from the extension of my view.

It was then however, in the midst of my complaints, that I came across a light—and not just any light, but that of a fire. I was soon off my horse, halting Christy, then briskly and silently dismounting the girl and shushing her before tying her to a nearby tree. You could never be too careful, band-its were not all too uncommon in these parts of the forest...

And so, carefully making my approach, I came upon the sight of a familiar horse bathed in the light of the camp-fire. And then a loud, raging scream could be heard before I felt a sharp, cool blade was lightly pressed against to my throat. I gasped involuntarily. The eyes before me however were stern for a moment before widening and softening in a mix of shock and relief.

"Peter?" the long-haired brunette whispered in surprise.

I smiled.

"Sorry, you're just... not what I expected." Caspian apologized, calmly sheathing his blade before slumping against a nearby tree once more.

"You've said that to me before, you know," I said, taking a seat next to the depressed boy, leaning against the tree just as he had.

"Have I?" he asked curiously, looking toward me.

I nodded. "When we first met... do you not recall?"

Caspian had a distant look in his eye for a moment before facing me once more. "Oh, yes, I remember," Caspian chuckled. "So I suppose this means that what they say about first impressions meaning everything is pretty bogus, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not if you keep reenacting it like that, they aren't," I joked in response, nudging at his shoulder. It was strange how close we'd become after such a bad first-meeting, even if we had led a war together—that didn't go all too smoothly for argument's sake either. I smiled at the thought, however, as I pictured the memory once more of the boy congratulating me when all others bowed to _him_. I could see why—such a great leader, so strong and good-willed....

I felt a nudge at my stomach, stirring me from my reverie. "Is everything alright?"

I blinked a few times before realizing just how intensely I had been staring at Caspian. I also just now noticed the close proximity in which our faces were distanced. Blushing slightly, I shifted my vision to the fire and replied, "I'm not sure, you tell me... How is it you got stuck out here?"

I noticed him blush slightly out of the corner of my eye. "Ah... well, it's not like I had planned on staying out here—not originally at least. I was on my way back when I decided I'd stalled long enough before realizing I did not know which way I had come. By the time I managed to get back on the trail it was already dark and I still wasn't sure as to which direction to head, so I decided it best to wait it out 'til morning. Forgive me if I caused you any worry," he added apologetically.

It took a while for the words to settle in due to the fact the movement of his lips mesmerized me in such a way I found it hard to comprehend what it was that he was saying. His voice... like velvet... It was when he made his apology that I snapped out of it—understanding in the least that it was an explanation for the sparing of further questioning. I stared for a moment longer. Smiling, I stretched my arms to rest them behind my neck before replying, "Don't fret, you caused no worry on my behalf."

"Oh..." he said. "That's good." His voice was convincing, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise. Just what was he hiding...? _Disappointment...?_ It couldn't be, I told myself—though my high hopes were already set upon their pedestal.

"I was kidding, you know," I admitted truthfully a moment later. "About no being worried... I was, to be honest."

His eyes lit up as he turned to me and in that moment I found my confirmation--he felt the same. "Really?" he asked, his voice almost... happy. My world was spinning. "I mean," he added, clearing his throat softly, "I'm sorry, really. I should have listened to you and then none of this would have—"

By then I could hold it no longer—after all, it's only natural that humans express themselves. My lips collided with his in the softest form of urgency I could manage as I snaked a hand around to curl it in his long, dark, sleek locks.

His reaction was slow and hesitant, but I felt him respond with the addition of tongue which led to an increase of passion, almost as if all our long pent-up emotions were being released into the kiss. It felt ecstatic—his lips as smooth and delicate as silk. The feel of the gentle ministrations massaging my lips was heavenly and suddenly I felt as if my body had just become weightless. I guess you could go as far as to say he made me feel high—my Narnian anti-drug. However, just as everything else beautiful had to someway or another come to an end, the need for air arose—to put it simply, our lips parted in a panting frenzy as I leaned my forehead against his. "God, that felt _good..."_

Caspian gave a breathless laugh. It was then that I looked up and noticed tears in his eyes. I pulled back slightly; worried that I had miscalculated and led him into something he had not wanted. "I-Is something wrong? Oh god, Caspian, I'm so sorry if I hurt you..." I said in a state of worry, rubbing his tears with the tips of my thumbs.

Caspian only shook his head. "No... I just—I was so sacred that... that you would hate me if you only knew how I felt--that you would leave and never return. These feelings, I just can't fight them anymore—however hard I try, Peter, you're always there and, in truth, that's where I want you to stay—with... with me."

I smiled, realizing that I, too, had tears in my own eyes. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Caspian. I'll always be here," I said in earnest, not caring however cheesy it may have sounded. I loved this man—and no longer did I only _think _it.

I _knew_ it.

I felt Caspian then press his lips to mine for a softer, more gentle and quick kiss this time before pulling away to whisper wistfully, "Then stay here with me tonight."

I smiled and nodded in agreement as he curled safely against my chest and sighed in contentment. Engulfed in the warmth of both the fire and that of our body heat pressing together, we quickly fell into a deeply embraced sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Needless to say, a smile was worn upon my face all throughout the rest of the night.

_I will always keep you safe, Caspian..._

_That is my promise.

* * *

_

(1.) Is… is 'decisionist' a word?

So... sappy chappy, much? Hah, I know. I hoped you liked it anyways, though! Thanks for reading! By the way, just to be clear, THIS IS NOT THE END.

xMDx

(PS. Just now noticed this--sorry for the screw up in the last chapter, it's Chapter 4, not 'Chapter 2'.)  
(PS2. I hope the speed of this update was to your liking..)  
(PS3. I own one of these things--the game system, I mean. Haha, just thought you'd like to know...)


	6. You Smell of Vanilla

**~ A Clear, Blue Sky ~  
****Chapter 6  
****You Smell of Vanilla  
...and I like it.**

**

* * *

**

Small strands of radiant light peaked through the leaves overhead, the bushel of branches of the crowded trees amazingly widening just enough to create a sleek glow over the deadened fire. Not far away, two bodies lay curled together against a tree, engulfed in shade. Birds chirped and twittered amongst the forest vegetation, the sound of which causing one of the two boys to stir.

_Caspian's POV_

I felt a strange sort of dampness upon my face, some sort of dew, as my eyes twitched open into slits. With my deep brown orbs, opened wider now, more so awake, I surveyed the scene after a hand to my face to rub away the sleepiness. The first thing I noticed, which was rather out-of-place, was the warmth at my back, and the light weight at my hips. Looking down, I found two slender hands perched there, arms wrapped around me protectively. Their grip tightening as I moved, it was then that I was keenly aware of the soft breathing behind me, the impact of the exhale of air barely brushing the sensitive skin of my neck.

Turning to see if I had woken the man, for the term 'boy' did not seem to fit, I came face to face with a beautiful sight that never before had I even dreamt to be real. Dirty blonde hair tousled slightly by the soft breeze and the restlessness of slumber, a smooth, unblemished face glowing with the small beams of light which danced upon its relaxed, sleeping features. But the most unreal part about it all was that it was Peter. The boy I might just go as far to say I love. It was then that memories of yesterday hit me like a rock to the head. My eyes grew immensely huge and I dare say I felt my heart skip a beat. Nevertheless, I kept my cool. Sort of.

Turning away, expression astonished, a million thoughts bombarded my brain all at once. Questions like: _So it wasn't just a dream!?_ and _Am I still dreaming?_ being the more prominent ones, even while contradicting each other. I hoped so dearly that this wasn't just a dream... Though that might save me some nervousness.

"You're awake, are you?" a perfect, velvety voice said from behind, causing me to break out of my reverie and sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm... not dreaming, am I?" I asked. Oh yeah, _really_ thought that one through. Way to go, Caspian.

This elicited a humorous chuckle as hands slowly slid up my chest before pulling me back gently until I could feel that loving warmth against his back once more. I sighed wantonly, feeling a bliss known only to those who waited. Waited for their moment to find love. "What do you think?" Peter asked playfully, whispering the words slowly into Caspian's right ear.

I almost moaned right then, as if I could feel the voice itself caressing me, touching me. But I refrained. Instead I shivered pleasurably and turned my face to the side so as to look back at the man who gave me such joy. "King—I mean... Peter—I mean..." I wasn't sure what to call him. Sure, the man had told me to address him as just Peter but it felt so...

Peter grabbed my chin so as to tip it upward until we made eye-contact. Again, I felt that same shiver, this time caused by the softness in his usually guarded blue eyes. "Address me ass... 'my love'..." he commanded in that sensational purr of his.

I blushed and shyly looked away, not breaking away from his grip though. He tipped my chin again, however. Only slightly this time, though the result was the same. He'd gotten my attention.

"Say it..." he purred, moving in close to my ear as he did so. Then I felt a small licking at my earlobe, then a nibble. A silent moan caused my lips to open in ecstasy and to my astonishment, I found myself wanting more. I quivered in his arms and he felt it. He must have sensed my desire and fully intended to use it against me. To make me obey. "You like that..?" he asked gently, his voice low.

I nodded silently, a ragged breath escaping my lips.

"Say my name, Caspian, and your wish is my command," Peter purred softly into my ear, nuzzling against my cheek.

I knew I had to be dreaming. I had to be. What else could possibly explain Peter's behavior? But hey, if such an offer were being put out... "Peter, my love..."—and I felt his reaction to this, slightly surprised by my seductive tone his breath hitched—"do it again." It was my wish...

And as promised, it so became his command. He obeyed immediately. Biting, suckling... Oh, it felt so _good..._

I felt in control. It was my fantasy and like hell anyone else was going to have a say in the matter. Unless they happened to be Narnian Castle Guards out searching for me, then that was a different story.

Suddenly, and regrettably on both our parts, a shouting could be heard in the distance. "King Caspian...!" A group of men were calling my name. It only perturbed me, however, when Peter suddenly ceased his actions, his attention faltering from my sensitive lobe of cartilage.

"We must go," Peter said, pulling back to gaze into my eyes seriously, though I could tell he did not want to stop.

I sat upright and thought this through for the extension of about a millisecond before turning completely and pouncing back on him, pushing him away from the tree so as to lie him flat on the ground, my legs around his waist, straddling him completely. I leaned in closer, his expression surprised and slightly stunned. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" I asked in a tone which suggested misbehavior on his part.

"Caspian! We must get back to the—"

But I cut him short. A quick mouth-to-mouth never hurt anybody, and by the looks of it, he pretty damn-well enjoyed it. It wasn't long before the small, vain protests came to a stop and he finally gave in, apparently enjoying the feel of my tongue against his. The biggest mistake on his part had actually been his protesting. In the instant his mouth had opened to utter some muffled complaint of some sort, he'd given me perfect entryway into the moist, exotic cavern that was his mouth. It tasted of fresh mulberries. Delicious.

However, before the kiss got too heated, Peter was able to shove me off of him. "Caspian, do you know what will happen if we get caught like this?" he asked, his expression alarmed.

"Well... nothing, right? It's only a fantasy," I mumbled as if Peter were freaking out over nothing.

Dumbest. Move. Ever.

Peter was able to successfully surge enough energy to shove me out from on top of him and was quick to his feet. "This is no fantasy of yours," he spat at me.

My eyes saddened with hurt and my brain wracked itself for answers as to why I had just killed the greatest moment of my life. And that was it. Then I realized not only had it been amazing, it had been _real. _Like really, _really _real. Real life _real._ And I had screwed it up.

The voices were getting closer by now and, now with the knowledge they had potential to other forms of offense than joining us or photography, which had been brought here from Peter's world, a new alarm had struck a chord in my being. Panic. What would they do after they found I had gotten lost in the forest? Decide I wasn't suited for the position of king? That would be logical...

"You can find your way back with them," Peter said to me bitterly. I wondered what those words had meant to him exactly. Had he misinterpreted them? It hurt having him act so disgruntled... So angry with me.

I found myself wording these thoughts not long after thinking them. "Peter... I'm so sorry about what I said, it's just..."—and here I paused and blushed, looking away ashamedly—"... well I fantasize about you a lot." A laugh. I laughed in hopes to still the rapid thumping of my heart in my chest. I can not believe I just admitted that to him... Looking back to regain the eye contact we had held, I found myself facing a new horror. He was glaring. My heart froze as his vile-toned words met his lips.

"I love you, Caspian. But you seem pretty set on keeping things just physical between us. Last night you said..." he paused, remembering that moment with a saddened quiver of the eye. "You said you loved me back. You don't know how those words..."—he coughed, having digressed—"Now I'm questioning that, do you really or is it just this body that you want?"

His last sentence left me stunned and appalled. "Peter, you have it all wrong..." I muttered in disbelief. A moment ago he'd been nipping at my nape—how could that suddenly turn into this? Ah, yes. Peter could be so irrational at times and... well, I was pretty much stupid all hours of the day. Turns out I hadn't gotten over my stupor in time to formulate a haste enough reply. Peter took this as hesitation.

"Tch'. You disgust me." Those were his last words to me before starting off with his horse. I felt a burning in the back of my throat suddenly. How could I have been so stupid!?

"Peter, wait!" I cried, but my voice cracked so it was doubtful he heard me. Even if he did, he ignored me with great irrationality. I felt tears begin to bristle in the corners of my eyes. A new conviction arose. That damn _fool._ Jumping up, I shot after him. Soon after I found myself cursing at the fact I had lost—what was it's name?—the horse I had borrowed yesterday's afternoon. God, I had to keep going though. Run, run, run...

"Peter!" But strong as I was, physically at least, was nothing compared to the speed of the horse. "Please, _wait!"_

"Go back, you're only going to get lost if you follow me!" Peter shouted back, unrelenting so much as to stop and simply _listen_ for just a few seconds.

"Peter, I'm—!" But then I tripped with a loud 'oof!' as a large rock came in contact with my stomach, the impact intense and painful. "Owooo," I groaned. I heard the distinct halting of a horse and wondered for one panic-stricken second if the search party had found me. However, looking up, my eyes met those of unemotional blue ones. Familiar to me, gratitude and relief seemed to flood into me all at once.

"Look, you're gonna get yourself killed out here on your own and in such an event, I would hold the blame," Peter said emotionlessly, though I could sense the emotion in his words. He still cared for me, even while he desperately tried to hide it. "See my dilem—?"

But before he could finish I was already up, lips pressed against his in a gentle but fervent manner. I groaned slightly and pulled away. "I have a dilemma of my own, my love..." I whispered, loving the shiver which racked his body of its sanity. "You see, the man I love is lost within his own irrationality and just won't seem to listen to all of the facts."

"By 'facts' do you mean the truth of you using me?" Peter snarled, though his vitality was evidently weakened. I had been honest.

I sighed. "Did you not just hear me? _You _are the man I _love,_ Peter. Do those words not make sense to you?" I asked, bewildered by his confusion.

"If that were so then," Peter began, yanking himself away, "Why is it that you were hesitant to say my name? To say you loved me."

That was an easy question. "I've never been in a relationship before, Peter," I said softly, in all honesty. "Let alone feel this way for anyone." I took a step closer and this time he did not back away. "I love you."

Before I knew it, I was up against a tree, Peter pressed firmly to my chest as he licked at my lips. "Say it again," he demanded in a low growl.

"I love you, Peter," I moaned, feeling him shiver against me.

"God, I'm so sorry, Caspian, I—" But he was silenced by my kiss. I reveled in the pleasure I caused him.

"I know," I murmured gently when we parted. "Just... listen to me next time, alright? It really hurt... what you said..."

Peter's eyes looked broken in their apologetic gaze. "Caspian, I'm sorry," he whispered hurriedly, meaningfully. "You know I didn't mean them."

"Well, if I did before I sure as hell am glad for the reassurance," I chuckled.

Peter laughed along beside me before tentatively beginning to plant feathery light kisses upon my neck. I giggled, immediately scolding myself for acting like such a love sick schoolgirl, before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, reveling in your glorious scent," Peter whispered huskily in reply as if it were obvious.

"Oh? And what exactly is this glorious scent of mine?" I asked curiously, lifting my head so as to give him greater access.

"Vanilla," Peter purred before nuzzling himself into my neck.

----

Oo-ee-oo-ah-ahh—ching-chang—walla-walla-bing-bang. The slash/yaoi chant ;) Hahaaa.... Yeah, very sorry for the slow update, dearies. In case you haven't heard, major writer's block here for the past, what, month maybe? Two months...? I don't know. However, and I hope your pleased to hear, I'm going to be focusing on _just_ this fic and my KakaNaru one until, I'm hoping, completion. Until next chapter~!

xMDx


End file.
